Yuka Caladium
“My burden is mine alone to carry.”-Yuka. Yuka Caladium is a modern-day descendant of the Caladium Bloodline and one of the main protagonists of Elysian Knights. Like all the Arcanes of her family line before her, Yuka has a special “curse” which gives her a darker alternate personality that emits a life-draining poison through its Soul Arm. She is also a member of Team Radiance who attends Minerva Academy. Appearance Yuka is a tall, fair-skinned girl with emerald green eyes and long, dark brown hair which is usually tied into a long ponytail. Whenever her alternate self takes over, her irises turn amethyst purple while her pupils turn to slits and the tips of her hair fade to purple. Casual Outfit TBA Battle Outfit TBA Personality Yuka is a stoic and serious person. She prefers to focus more on her work/studies instead of socializing with others, as she sees no point in doing activities that she doesn’t feel are necessary. She has no desire for friendship and only works with people when she needs to, preferring to have a purely professional relationship with her teammates. Yuka is also very direct, straightforward and blunt with others, and only speaks to people if it’s of the upmost importance. Yuka can also be rather paranoid at times, as she will begin to question the motives of anyone who acts “too friendly” towards her, wants to hang out with her or asks her personal questions. She is also very good at masking emotions such as anger, fear, sadness etc so she can do what needs to be done, but also has a habit of putting too much pressure on herself. She also has a habit of coldly pointing out the flaws of others and delivering the occasional verbal jab, and has no sense of humor. Yuka can also act cold and downright apathetic towards other people and regularly drives away anyone who tries to get closer to her, even if it means hurting them emotionally, but in reality she *does* in fact have the capacity to care for other people and doesn’t want to see them harmed, however.... ....One of the main reasons she isolates herself is because of the curse which runs in her family line, which she now has. She views herself to be dangerous and worries her other self might hurt someone close to her, and as such has taken great care to suppressing it to the best of her ability. Yuka wishes that she was never born as a Caladium and even envies others who she sees as “normal”. She doesn’t want to drive people away, but feels that if she doesn’t, they’ll only get hurt. She also isn’t particularly close to her father Hans, but doesn’t blame him as she feels it is her fault for her own mistreatment. Yuka is also afraid of disappointing figures of authority lest she should be punished for it, which is why she tries her best no matter what. She is also somewhat claustrophobic and tends to worry if she is too skinny or eating too much. Shadow Yuka Her split personality, known as Shadow Yuka, is a sadistic person who desires to kill anyone that has hurt Yuka throughout her life. Towards others, she is rather calm, affable and lazy even, yet also prone to the occasional verbal jab like her host. She also views anyone who isn’t the real Yuka as worthless and is very eager when it comes to fighting and killing. But despite that, she does genuinely care for her host deep down, but is also tired of being treated like something to be repressed or a threat to the people around her, which causes her great frustration. It is precisely this frustration which is why the alter ego is currently trying to break free of Normal Yuka’s repression and take full control if she can. Shadow Yuka is also quite good at figuring out how people think and using that knowledge against them. She also tends to be flirty with others - both male and female - but only to mess with them. She also has no problem with manipulating people whenever she needs to and has a rather dark sense of humor. Background Yuka was born on the planet of Nemus in a Senamese village. She was the oldest of three sisters and the only Arcane in the family. Her mother had left some time when she was only 1 year old, and was never seen since. Ever since she was little, her father put her through intense physical training, and she even unlocked her Arcane powers at a young age. Her two younger sisters were Non-Arcane like her father, and thus were treated rather normally in contrast to Yuka. The girl was told that she had a split personality which emitted a poison which could kill any living thing - including Pandora - which she *needed* to keep under control, lest it go out causing murder and mayhem. Said alter ego would occasionally take over her and attempt to kill her father, but said attempts were thwarted each time, after which Hans would always lock Yuka in her room for days at a time and with very little food, which he believed would allow the girl to restrain her alter self in private. Yuka never went to school and received all of her education at home, unlike her two younger sisters who went to a public school. She wasn’t even let outside that much. Once she continued to fail to control her other side, her father...escalated...with his discipline, forcing her to focus more on keeping it at bay. Finally, after much progress, Shadow Yuka rarely surfaced at all. It was about this time that she had turned 16, in which Hans finally decided his beloved daughter was ready, and so he sent Yuka off to Minerva Academy to finally carry on her family’s legacy. Powers & Abilities Yuka Yuka has all the powers of an Arcane (danger sensing, regeneration, enhanced physical condition, etc). Yuka has rather balance attributes, save for enhanced agility. She is also rather skilled in combat- having been taught in it at a rather young age - and is surprisingly accurate with her shots. Soul Arm The normal Yuka’s Soul Arm takes the form of a longbow with summonable arrows instead of a quiver (you know, like every single Soul Arm bow). The arrows have the elemental power of wind, which allows them to fly farther and faster than normal arrows and knock enemies back upon being hit. The second form of the Soul Arm is that of an odachi sword that can use wind to blow enemies back or send out cutting waves of air. The third form is that of a gigantic shuriken - which is surprisingly light in weight - that can generate a vortex of wind around it when thrown. The last form of the Soul Arm is a greatbow that can fire arrows the size of spears which are as powerful as a cannon, however a single shot can easily take a lot out of Yuka. Shadow Yuka Her alternate personality has the same powers as her normal one, however with an abnormally high regeneration rate and a complete immunity to Nether exposure. She also has incredible speed and reflexes, as well as an increased sense of smell. Shadow Yuka also has some skills in manipulation and is adept at physical combat. Soul Arm Her Soul Arm takes on the form of a pair of claws which emit a toxic form of Ether which can slowly drain the life and stamina out of anything it touches. This poison is also extremely effective against Pandora. The alternate forms of the claws are throwing knives and a katana with the same toxic properties. Trivia * She is 16 * She takes partial inspiration from Raiden Mei and Fu Hua of HI3. Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Slinger-Type Arcanes Category:Arcanes Category:Human Category:Caladium Family Category:Minerva Academy Students Category:Athena Blade Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Hero Category:Team Radiance Category:Outworlders